


What Happens at a Festival ... Doesn't stay at the Festival?

by DownhillWeGo



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: First Meeting, Lucas is a mess, M/M, and gets very drunk, and then has a massive hungover, festival au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownhillWeGo/pseuds/DownhillWeGo
Summary: Lucas gets a little too drunk at a festival and wakes up with arms around his waist. Huh? What the hell happened last night?





	What Happens at a Festival ... Doesn't stay at the Festival?

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was inspired after writing my first little drabble and I wrote this while waiting for my AO3 invite. And apparently, I can only write some Elu' AUs... Sorry for the mild swearing here and there, I have a potty mouth but I tried to contain myself. Enjoy (hopefully)!

Lucas didn’t know, ok?

He remembered having fun, dancing with his friends and all of a sudden, without really knowing how, he had found himself alone and drunk as if he’d bathed in a river full of beer. Maybe with all that yeast, he would be able to grow facial hair, Lucas thought, chuckling drunkenly.

It seemed that the last concert of the evening had finished some time ago as the field was almost empty of people, except for some sitting in small groups amidst forgotten plastic bottles.

Lucas briefly wondered if he had passed out while he was dancing before looking around him dazedly. His friends were nowhere in sight and in a moment of enlightenment, he remembered that technology was a friend that could help him find his other friends.

He reached out for his phone in his back pocket, bringing it to his face and stared at it with a blank look. Shaking his head to clear his mind, he pressed the button at the bottom of his phone, one, two, three times before understanding washed over him. His phone was dead.

Great, a friend, my ass, Lucas thought, scowling. He sighed, staggering a little on his feet. How was he supposed to find the guys now?

But Lucas, more than anything, was a believer. Sure, right in this instant, he believed he was going to die before the sun would start rising, but he wasn’t going to give up without trying.

He turned around, and losing his balance, he stumbled, both arms moving around him as if he was trying to fly. He managed to straighten himself up with a groan, feeling embarrassed. Flushing, he looked around, making sure no one had seen him make a fool of himself and fortunately, nobody seemed to be paying him any mind. He sighed, relieved.

He considered his options for a second, trying to fend off the fog that was surrounding his inebriated brain. He glanced around, trying somehow to recognize a familiar face.

In the distance, he spotted a head with short curly hair. He hesitated briefly, then decided it could only be Basile, no matter how many people with curly hair had gathered there for the week. Nodding, pleased with his reasoning, Lucas hurried off after him, staggering slightly as he avoided the many plastic bottles and reusable cups that were laying on the ground. His legs felt so slow, Lucas thought with a small groan.

He looked down for a short moment when his foot landed on something squishy and he didn’t have the time to react when a sweaty-looking man bumped into him. Lucas mumbled an apology, somewhat doubting it made any sense considering the man’s blank face. He looked around him but noticed that Basile had managed to disappear from his sight. 

Disappointed, Lucas let out a drawn-out moan. Those bouncy curls had been his only hope and now he was back to square one.

Sighing, Lucas resigned himself and looked up to the forest in which most of the camps had been settled. Might as well go find his tent and go to sleep, he thought to himself as he slowly made his way towards the path that crossed the forest.

After the first set of trees, Lucas pouted when he saw the way parting. Pensive, he wondered where they had come from this morning. From the right? From the left?

Lucas hummed, pursing his lips, a thoughtful look on his face. He glanced around, not remembering seeing this huge tent before. But perhaps it belonged to festival-goers who were only there for a few days and not for the week like him. Or maybe he was not observant, Lucas thought, bringing a hand to his chin in contemplation.

He pulled out his phone again and crouched down. Screen, right; back, left, he told himself before throwing his phone up in the air. His phone barely turned on itself once before falling with a thud, its back facing him.

Left it was then.

He straightened up, his head turning slightly. He stood there for a moment, and groaned, feeling the alcohol messing with his head. His body felt heavy and he just wanted to sleep. He shook his head, trying to wake himself up and turned to his left. He came face to face with a tree and cried out, jumping back, surprise written all over his features. That was a mean looking tree, Lucas thought, putting a hand to his heart that was beating widly in his chest.

Shaking his head again, he went around the tree and started walking, hoping for a sign. 

After about twenty minutes, Lucas realized that finding his tent in his state was like looking for a pin in a haystack. He sighed and leaned against a tree, sliding slowly against its trunk until he was seated by its … Foot? Lucas blinked. 

Did trees have a foot? 2 feet? Could they have more than 2 feet? He closed his eyes for a moment, deep in thoughts, frowning. Right, he remembered, bringing a finger up in victory and laughing drunkenly. They had roots. 

What was he doing again? Lucas opened his eyes and stared blankly ahead of him, sleepiness washing over him and saw a camp. Oh, yes, he thought somberly. That.

What color was his tent again? Blue? No, green. Well, it was a mix of both really, Lucas acknowledged, picturing his tent in his head … It looked green but with a hint of blue. Lucas was sure there was a name for that color, but he just couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Turquoise? No, this wasn’t it. 

It kind of looked like the color of the tent that was right there in front of him, Lucas thought, frowning. Something seemed to click in Lucas’ mind. Yes, he exulted, a silly smile suddenly stretching his lips, that was his tent. 

Relief washed over him, and he got up, walking towards the green-blue tent and he barely manage to keep his balance when he tripped on a branch. He reached his tent and slid its zipper up with one hand. Lucas then held the fabric in a tight grip and pushed his shoes off with his feet, before stumbling inside. 

Puling the zipper down, he sat down and took off his hoodie and his shirt in one move, surprising himself for being so coordinated. He then laid down and slid his pants off his legs, twisting awkwardly before throwing them away carelessly with his feet. 

He turned to his side moving his arm towards his sleeping bag, but his hand met a warm surface instead and he startled. He heard a groan and something moving beside him, and he swallowed the scream that wanted to leave his throat. Lucas sat up, moving away from the noise as he tried to figure out if it was a bear that had invaded his tent. 

The silhouette was too small, and Lucas relaxed instantly. It was probably one of his friends who had gotten into the wrong tent, he thought. Damn them for stealing his sleeping bag and condemning him to a slow, freezing death, Lucas told himself with a whine.

Lucas didn’t want to move anymore, and he was starting to shiver a little in his underwear. He grabbed his hoodie and slid his pants back on, hitting himself in the face when his pants resisted him. Lucas rubbed his forehead, wincing, and closed his eyes. 

Laying back down, he spooned his friend looking for warmth and pressed his face against their back. He slipped his feet under the sleeping bag and with a contented smile, he fell into Morphea’s arms. 

—–

Lucas was feeling warm; a pair of arms was circling his waist and his body was pulled tightly against someone else’s. Hair tickled his neck and he let out a small laugh, pushing his body back even closer.

He moved his head to the side but instantly regretted it. His brain was pounding against his forehead and his stomach churned as if the tent smelled of rotten eggs. For a second, Lucas thought he was going to be sick and he breathed heavily through his nose, trying to numb is body.

Bits and pieces of the previous night were coming back to him, but he couldn’t connect them to one another. Most of the night felt like a blurry drunken mess and he cursed under this breath. 

Lucas blinked, his eyes watering immediately, and he had to reign in another wave of nausea. He brought a hand to his face, rubbing his eyes gently and then put it against his temple, drawing small circles, trying to appease his crushing headache. He licked his lips and realised how dry his mouth was.

Suddenly, the situation he was in clicked in his mind and the arms around his body made him tense.

Who in the hell was in his tent? Lucas wanted to move to take a look at the other person, but he felt so bad that he forced himself to stay still. Lucas exhaled shakily. He’d worry about it later, he decided, trying to relax.

A few moments later, he was deep asleep.

—–

Someone was shaking his shoulders and Lucas groaned, slapping the hand away.

“Go away.” Lucas grunted, pulling his legs up to his front and wrapping his arms around his knees.

“Huh” he heard someone mumble behind him, shaking him again. “Who the fuck are you?”

Lucas frowned in his slumber, not recognizing the masculine voice. He noticed with a relieved sigh that he was feeling better than earlier, but he really needed to drink some water.

He opened his eyes carefully, wincing a little as ripples of pain stabbed his brain and he turned his head to the side, glancing at the person behind him. Lucas saw a man with messy hair and intense eyes and his own eyes rounded as he let out a small gasp before slowly sitting up to face the stranger.

“I don’t know you” Lucas stuttered, a dumbfounded look on his face.

He took the time to study the man. His eyes were a mix of blue and green and Lucas lost himself in his gaze, captivated by its intensity. He was having a difficult time looking away, as if the man was daring him not to break eye contact.

Lucas bit his lips and let his eyes wander to the bridge of his nose and fall on his lips. The man was smirking, seemingly more amused than annoyed by Lucas’ presence next to him. Lucas startled a little at that. He licked his lower lip as he stared down at the man’s naked torso, noticing he had a little tattoo and a toned physique.

He moved his eyes to his right arm on which he could see another tattoo, then his hands. They were nice, Lucas thought, seeing the little veins running up his arm and he felt a sudden urge to put his own hands on it to trace them with his fingertips.

Lucas made a pained noise as he stretched his neck to look up at the man’s face, his whole body felt very sore. What the hell happened last night? Lucas wondered. Suddenly, he froze and the man glanced at him expectantly.

“Oh God…” Lucas grunted, his voice cracking a little, bringing his hands up to cover his face. “Did we have sex? Please tell me we used condoms.”

The man chuckled at that, answering, “I’m flattered, but I’m pretty sure I went to bed alone last night.” He pressed on “Plus, you’re fully clothed, so…”.

Lucas felt relief wash over him. He would’ve hated forgetting about that, especially with such a fine-looking specimen of a man. He put his hands on his lap, playing with his fingers, not knowing what to do with himself.

“Well it’s cold, maybe I put it back on after… you know.” Lucas trailed off, shrugging nonchalantly. “But good to know.”

The man looked him up and down, raising an eyebrow.

“So, care to explain why you’re in my tent?” The man asked, a little suspicious.

“What do you mean ‘your tent’, that’s _my_ tent.” Lucas replied, his throat feeling sore.

“Nope, sorry to burst your bubble, but it’s definitely mine” The man said, pointing at the clothes piled on the floor on the side of the tent. “See.”

Lucas glanced in that direction and realised that, yes, this was not, in fact, his tent. “Fuck,” he muttered. “Sorry.” He brought his hand to his hair, running his fingers through it and winced a little when he pulled on a knotted strand of hair. Apologetic, Lucas glanced at the man and explained, “I was really drunk last night.”

The man seemed to soften at that, and he chuckled, shrugging, “You scared the shit out of me when I woke up.”

“Sorry.” Lucas repeated. “I don’t really remember how I got here to be honest.” He stretched, a yawn escaping his lips and he scratched the back of his neck. His head was pounding, and he cursed. “Fuck, I’m never drinking again.”

“Famous last words.” The man said, amused. Lucas sent him a pitiful look, shrugging.

“Um.” He stuttered, hesitant. “Do you mind if I stay here a bit? I feel like I got ran over by a school bus. I swear I’m not a serial killer, I’ll be out of your hair in no time.” Lucas said with a pleading look.

“Sure.” The guy answered, “I’m Eliott by the way.” The man added with a gentle smile, holding out his hand.

“Lucas” he muttered, shaking his hand, a little flustered. That man was making his mouth dry and he felt like an idiot, sleepiness numbing his brain. Lucas was not a morning person and it was a miracle that he had managed to utter a single word.

There was a pause after that, and Lucas pulled his hand back, putting it on his lap, looking down. He didn’t know where to put his eyes. Eliott was ridiculously attractive and he was forcing himself not to show how affected he felt by his presence.

Eliott cleared his throat. “Can you turn around please? I need to pee and I’m naked under there” He said, pointing down to his sleeping bag which was covering the bottom half of his body. Lucas squirmed a little at that, reigning in the urge to take a peak.

Scratching his ear, Lucas nodded and turned around, putting his hands in front of his eyes like a child. He heard Eliott chuckle and he felt him move behind him, grabbing his underwear by the sound of it and he breathed out when he heard the slap of an elastic against skin. Damit, Lucas thought with a wince, did this guy have to remind him of how hot he was?

“All good” Eliott said once fully clothed.

Lucas looked back at Eliott and stared at him. Eliott had put on a simple black pair of shorts and he was wearing a black shirt with a black and white animal on the right side of his chest.

“Is that a badger?” Lucas asked, pointing at his shirt. Eliott looked down and huffed, an offended expression on his face.

“What? No, that’s a racoon.”Eliott exclaimed.“They’re amazing.” 

Lucas lifted his hand in the hair, apologetic. “Sorry, I’m no expert in the question. I’m more of a cat person.”

“Ah, grumpy and soft at the same time? I kind of see why you’d say that.” Eliott said with a smirk, a teasing glint in his eyes.

“I’m not grumpy” Lucas grumbled, sending him a dark look. Eliott simply laughed, clearly amused. Lucas shivered, the guy’s voice was making his skin tingle. “And what would you say that? I just said I preferred cats, not that I’m one.”

“I don’t know…” Eliott trailed off “Personally, racoons are kind of my spirit animal.” Lucas blinked at that, what the hell was a spirit animal, he thought, perplexed.

“Ok …?” Lucas said, a questioning look on his face. What was he supposed to say, really?

Eliott shrugged and moved his head to the side, studying Lucas quietly. Lucas felt a little breathless under his stare and he forced his body no to squirm. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I really have to pee.”

Lucas nodded dumbly, his hands moving to grab his phone. “Oh, just a sec…” He said, remembering that his friends might wonder where he was. “Do you have an external charger by any chance? I have no battery and I’d like to text my friend.”

“Yeah, hang on” Eliott answered, crouching down by his bag. He had a very nice ass, Lucas noted absentmindedly, his shorts hugging his back snugly. He let his eyes roam across his back and bit his lower lip. Could this guy be more perfect? Lucas seriously doubted it was possible.

“Ah ha!” Eliott exclaimed, victorious, turning around. Lucas eyes shot up from his lower back and he looked at Eliott, eyes round, blushing. Eliott smirked, and winked at Lucas who reddened even more, feeling embarassed about being caught staring.

“There you go.” Eliott said, handing him a white external charger and a cable, his knuckles brushing slightly against the skin of his hand. Lucas shivered and he adverted his eyes.

Lucas cleared his throat, “Thank you.”. He took out his phone and plugged it to the charger, avoiding Eliott’s eyes.

Eliott only nodded with a smile. “I’ll be back in a few.” Eliott murmured moving to the entrance of his tent. He pulled the zipper up, humming.

Lucas smiled at him, before straightening up, licking his lips. “Wait!” He exclaimed and Eliott turned to look at him, questioning. “Could you bring me some water?”, Lucas asked, an apologetic smile on his face.

Eliott chuckled and nodded, “Sure.” He left the tent, and Lucas heard him say hello to someone outside before walking away.

Lucas sighed and fell on his back, grabbing the sleeping bag and covering himself with it. He looked at his phone lighting up and he quickly entered his PIN code. His phone started buzzing shortly after and he jumped a little startled, then he looked through the messages of the group chat.

**Chat-Bite**

**Basile (00:29):** I love you guys

 **Basile (00:30):** You’re my best friends

 **Basile (00:31):** in the whooooole world

 **Yann (00:32):** Why are you texting us? We’re right there

 **Basile (00:33):** I want a hug

 **Arthur (00:57):** Lulu, we’re doing shots, do you want one?

 **Arthur (01:02):** Where did you go? We can’t find you.

 **Yann (01:19):** Lucas, where are you?

 **Yann (01:34):** Lucas?

**Arthur (02:17):** Lucas, did you leave us to go with someone?

**Arthur (02:18):** Nice dude, congrats on the D! 

**Yann (02:26):** Don’t forget to use protection! 

**Basile (03:12):** Have fun Lulu! I love you

 **Yann (03:53):** We’re going back to the camp, Basile is throwing up.

**Yann (03:55):** See you tomorrow Lu

**Arthur (04:02):** Have fun Lulu 😉

 **Yann (12:01):** Are you guys awake?

**Basile (12:22):** I lost my shoe :/

**Arthur (12:38):** I think I’m dying

 **Yann (12:40):** Hahahaha 

**Yann (12:43):** I’m going to grab some breakfast, meet you outside in 15?

**Arthur (12:45):** My saviour! 

**Basile (12:46):** Can you find my shoe?

 **Yann (12:48):** I mean…

**Yann (13:19):** Yo Lucas, are you alive?

**Lucas (13:35):** Sorry guys, my phone died.

 **Yann (13:37):** He speaks! 

**Yann (13:37):** Welcome back bro 

**Yann (13:38):** Fun night?

**Yann (13:39):** Basile is asking if you have his shoe 

**Lucas (13:41):** I got lost

**Lucas (13:42):** It’s a long story

**Lucas (13:42):** And why the fuck would I have his shoe?

 **Yann (13:43):** Hahaha

**Yann (13:43):** When are you coming back?

**Lucas (13:44):** I don’t know, soonish? I’m charging my phone right now.

**Lucas (13:44):** Are you still by the tents? 

**Yann (13:45):** We’re going to the showers

**Yann (13:45):** Basile stinks

 **Yann (13:46):** We’ll be back at the camp in … 40 minutes maybe?

**Yann (13:47):** Or we could meet up by the main stage, near the food court? Around 15h-ish?

**Lucas (13:48):** Sounds good, I’ll text you when I get there.

Lucas put his phone down and sighed, closing his eyes for a moment.

Eliott came back shortly after, pulling the zipper and sticking his head inside. “Here.” He said, giving him a plastic bottle with a smile as the rest of his body entered the tent. He sat down next to Lucas and dropped a little bag in front of him.

“Thank you” Lucas replied, bringing the tip of the bottle to his mouth, and taking a few big gulps. Feeling much better, he put it down, letting it roll over the other side of the tent.

“Better?” Eliott asked with a small smile. Lucas nodded, a thankful look on his face.

“You have no idea. I feel like I could kill someone with my breath.” Lucas smiled a playful look on his face.

Eliott laughed heartedly and shook his head. “Thanks for the warning.” He said, winking. Lucas blushed, Eliott’s smiles were messing with his brain.

Eliott grabbed the small bag next to him, pulling out two pastries and handed one over to Lucas. “I don’t know if you’re hungry, but I’m starving.” He said, taking a bite of his own.

Lucas stared at him, touched by his kindness and nodded, feeling his stomach grumble. Eliott chuckled and made a go ahead sign with his head, encouraging Lucas to eat.

Lucas shot him a grateful smile and he took a piece out, bringing it to his mouth.

They ate in silence, glancing at one another from time to time, a smile always on their faces. 

When they were done, Lucas cleared his throat.

“So…” He started, trying to find something to say. They had literally slept together, why did he feel so awkward all of a sudden? “Thank you… for being so kind. And for not kicking me out straight away.”

Eliott chuckled, shrugging. “Honestly? It’s the most excitement I’ve had in a while.” He paused then smirked “And you’re adorable when you sleep, I wasn’t too worried about you.” Eliott winked at him and laughed at Lucas’ offended face.

“I’m not adorable.” Lucas grumbled, frowning. Puppies were adorable, Lucas was not. “And I could totally take you down if I wanted. Check this out.” He lifted his arm and flexed his muscle. “See?” He said, pointing at his biceps with his other arm.

“Wow.” Eliott deadpanned, grinning mockingly. “I’m positively quaking. Please don’t hurt me.” Lucas glared at him and grabbed Eliott’s pillow, throwing it in his face.

Eliott barely avoided it and bursted out laughing, a sunny smile stretching his lips. Lucas gaped at him, his stomach knotting. He bit his lip, Eliott was quite breath-taking when he was smiling like that.

“Are you always this sensitive?” Eliott asked, a teasing glint in his eyes and Lucas grinned.

“I’ll let you know that I have many layers. Like, huh, like an onion.” Eliott squinted, staring him down and he sniffed the air.

“Well, that would explain the smell.” He quipped, nudging Lucas in the side. 

“Hey!” Lucas exclaimed, putting his hand on Eliott’s side, tickling it slightly. Eliott squirmed and slapped his hand a way, a giggle leaving his mouth. And Eliott thought Lucas was the adorable one? Yeah right, Lucas thought with a fond smile. “If anything smells here, it’s your dirty underwear. You know you should change it once a day, right?”

Eliott shook his head, looking at him with a soft smile. “Thanks for the tip, darling.”

Lucas blushed, clearing his throat. Eliott was gazing in his eyes and Lucas really wanted to grab his face and kiss the hell out of him.

“Eliott?” A man with a deep voice called from outside and Lucas froze. The voice sounded so familiar, but he couldn’t quite place it.

Eliott’s eyes moved to the entrance of the tent and with a sigh he said “Yes?”

“Is Sofiane with you?” The man inquired, his tall shadow appearing in front of the tent. Lucas eyes rounded and his mouth dropped open. He looked at the entrance of the tent, dumbfounded. Sofiane? Something clicked in Lucas’ mind, finally putting a face to the voice. Was that Idriss, Imane’s brother?

Eliott glanced at him, having apparently picked up on Lucas’ tense reaction. He shot him a questioning look, but Lucas just sat there, frozen on the spot.

“No. Do you want something?” Eliott said, pressing a hand against Lucas shoulder, silently asking him if the was ok. Lucas smiled at him tentatively, adverting his eyes.

Maybe-Idriss sighed “Yes. I’m bored. I need you to entertain me.”

Eliott rolled his eyes, an amused smile streching his lips. “You can’t play a game on your phone or something? Or go take a shower?”

Maybe-Idriss groaned, shaking the tent with his hand, waking Lucas up from his reverie. “I just came back from a shower. Come on, I’ve been up for 2 hours.” He whined.

Eliott shook his head, smiling exasperatedly and with a look at Lucas, he crawled towards the entrance.

“You’re coming?” He asked him, his head moving to the side, inviting Lucas to join them.

Lucas checked his phone, noticing that the battery was at 50% and he nodded. “Yes, just give me a minute to grab my stuff.” He whispered, grinning.

Eliott smiled at him and pulling the zipper up, he got out of the tent. “Come on, you big baby.” Lucas heard him say as both Maybe-Idriss and he moved away from the tent.

Lucas took off his hoodie and put his discarded shirt on. He wrapped his hoodie around his waist and unplugged his phone from Eliott’s charger. He scratched his head a little and ran a hand through his hair, crawling towards the entrance.

Once outside, he noticed that Eliott was sitting on the floor, Maybe-Idriss in front of him. Yep, it was Definitely-Idriss, Lucas realised, still a bit shocked. What were the odds? Lucas thought.

Both men turned to look at him as he approached and Idriss' face showed his surprise to see him.

“Lucas?” He exclaimed. Then looking between Eliott and Lucas a few times, “Wait, did you two sleep together?” He burst out laughing. “Imane is going to cackle when she hears about this. That’s Lucas, Eliott!” He said, pointing to Lucas and looking at Eliott with a victorious expression.

Lucas stood there, looking at Idriss, confusion written all over his face. What in the hell was going on? He glanced at Eliott who seemed frozen on the spot, a blush slowly covering his cheeks.

“Um,” Lucas mumbled. “What?” He asked, not able to think of anything else to say in that instant. His bladder suddenly seemed to wake up and he felt a sudden urge to pee.

“Crap, I’ll be right back.” Lucas said, turning around to find the nearest dry toilets. He saw one not too far and made his way towards it, hearing Idriss’ cackles behind him.

When he came back, Lucas was feeling more awake. He glanced at Eliott who seemed more at ease, but he blushed suddenly when he noticed that Lucas was here. Lucas nodded at them in greeting and sat down next to Eliott, shooting him a questioning look.

Eliott looked down, and played with the grass. Well, Lucas thought, this was weird. “So, what the fuck? I didn’t know you’d be there.” Lucas told Idriss. “Is Imane here too?” Lucas asked him.

Lucas had met Idriss the previous year. He had been partnered with Imane on a science project and because his flatmates were over-bearing and loud, they had opted to work in Imane’s house. Idriss and him had hit it off immediately, the two of them loving to tease and banter with Imane.

Idriss shook his head. “No, she’s working this summer.” He paused, an amused glint appearing in his eyes. “Come to think of it, I’m pretty sure that’s why I couldn’t find Sofiane this morning, he’s probably on the phone with her.” Both Eliott and Idriss rolled their eyes at that and Lucas smirked.

Yes, he thought, no matter how much Imane pretended to be unaffected by Sofiane, those two had become inseparable in the last few months and Lucas was amused at Imane's stubbornness. He glanced at Eliott and he saw him staring at him, a pensive look on his face.

Lucas frowned a little and Eliott gave him a shy smile.

Idriss cleared his throat, looking at him expectantly. “Oh sorry, did you say something?” Lucas asked him, an apologetic smile stretching his lips.

Idriss only smirked at that. “I was just telling dear Eliott here, how _great_ it is that you two finally met.” Lucas smiled at him uncertainly. Something was going on and Idriss was not the type to beat around the bush, making Lucas tense a little.

“Oh? Idriss… What is going on?” Lucas asked, staring at him with a warning look, already dreading his answer.

“Well, let’s just say that Imane thought you two would be perfect for each other and told Eliott quite a few things about you…” Idriss said, a pleased smile on his face.

Lucas groaned. Again, with the matchmaking? Lucas thought, annoyed a little. His friends had spent the last part of their final year of high school trying to set him up with someone and Lucas was over it. He didn’t need them, he could very well hook-up all by himself if he wanted to and he actually had, quite a few times.

Lucas dropped his head on his knees with a sigh. “Not this again” he muttered under his breath. “Wait,” he said, looking at Eliott who seemed to want the world to swallow him. “Did you know who I was?” 

Eliott shook his head, smiling awkwardly. He clearly was a bit uncomfortable about the whole situation. “Not a clue. But now that I know that you’re this Lucas, things make a lot more sense.” 

Lucas shot him an alarmed look. Oh boy, he thought, what did Eliott hear about him?

“Cheer up, Lucas! Clearly, you didn’t need us after all!” Idriss chimed in, nudging Eliott’s side with a wink. Eliott merely rolled his eyes but smiled, amused.

Lucas shrugged, “Nothing happened, no need to get that excited dude.” He took his phone out and noticing it was almost 3, he stood up. 

“Well, it’s been fun, but the guys are probably waiting for me by the food court.” Lucas said, looking down at Eliott with a small smile. “Thanks again, Eliott.”, he murmured softly. 

Eliott smiled back and got on his feet. “I’ll come with you, I’m pretty sure Sofiane is over there already.” Then looking down at Idriss, “Are you coming?”

Idriss opened his mouth to answer but something must’ve crossed Eliott’s face because he suddenly shook his head. “I… huh. Have to go brush my teeth?” Idriss muttered uncertainly. “You two go ahead, I’ll meet you there.” Idriss shook his hand as if to shoo them away and Lucas shot him a strange look. “Okay, well … See you later, dude.”

Once they were far enough from their camp, Lucas felt Eliott grab his hand and pull him against a tree. Lucas froze when his back connected with the trunk and he stared at Eliott a puzzled look on his face.

Eliott was gazing at him with an intensity that made his heart skip a beat and he suddenly found it hard to breathe normally. Oh, he thought, are we doing this now?

Eliott put a hand against his cheek, his eyes roaming around his face before stopping on his mouth. Lucas felt a shiver run down his spine and he gaped a little. Eliott’s gaze then met Lucas’ eyes, as if to ask if it was okay for him to make a move and when Lucas nodded slightly, he pressed his mouth against his in a searing kiss.

Lucas felt his toes curl up and his stomach seemed to tighten as he brought his hand to Eliott’s shirt, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. For a moment, Lucas could only hear the sound of their lips pressing against one another and the wet sound of their tongues dancing with each other. Eliott then slowed the kiss, moving away slowly to kiss his cheek. He connected their mouth one last time before pushing his head back to look at him.

Lucas stared at him through hooded eyes and licked his lips. Well, he thought, that was unexpected.

Eliott smiled fondly, “Sorry, I’ve been dying to do that since I woke up.” And oh, Lucas told himself, that was unexpected too.

“I don’t mind.” Lucas mumbled, bringing his lips closer to Eliott’s. “You know what? The guys can wait. Do you … Maybe want to see my tent? It’s only fair after all. Really, when you think of it, I kind of owe you this much…” Lucas trailed off, smiling coyly. 

“I like the way you think”, Eliott replied, amused by Lucas’ rambling, pressing a kiss to his mouth. Lucas grabbed his hand, smiling dazedly and pulled him along, making his way towards his own camp. Well… He hoped it was his camp.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he took it out, checking his messages.

 **Arthur (15:08):** Are you almost there? We’re waiting for you by the pasta shop

 **Lucas (15:09):** Change of plans

 **Lucas (15:09):** I’ll meet you guys later

 **Lucas (15:09):** As in, don’t come back to the camp

 **Arthur (15:10):** What?

 **Arthur (15:10):** ooooh

 **Arthur (15:10):** Use protection!

 **Basile (15:11):** And if you find my shoe…

Lucas bursted out laughing and Eliott shot him an amused smile, eyes questioning. Lucas simply shook his head and intertwined their fingers.

Thank God he got so drunk last night, Lucas thought, glancing at Eliott. Thank God, indeed.


End file.
